A life she never knew existed
by Tsunade212
Summary: Recently known as Spellbound. Inuyasha and Kagome meet at Kagome's neighbors house, from there they discover newer and higher lengths of love that they never knew existed. Rated M for Lemons InuXKag
1. Chapter1 Fuedal Japan,Realm of Demons

**Full Summary: As the Minstrel of Fuedal Japan, Inuyasha kept the land of the Djinn in harmony. Yet lately, raging desires and unquenchable yearnings were throwing his like into discord and wreaking havoc on his home. He needed a women to restore balance to his life, a women with whom he could blend his voice and his body. And according to his destiny, this soul mate could only be found in Mondern Era Japan. Kagome knew to expect a guest while house-sitting for her eccentric neighbor. However, she hadnt expected the man would be so sexy, so potent, so fascinated by the doorbell. Inuyasha may have been a disaster with modern amenities, but he certanily knew what made her tick. With one soul stirring kiss, she saw olorful sparks dancing on the air. But Kagome wanted to make sure her handsome djinni wouldnt pull a dissapearing act before she could allow herself to become utterly Spellbound!**

**I dont own Inuyasha (not saying it in the rest of my chapters)**

Chapter 1- The Realm of the Djinn

The birds were growling.

No, not again! Inuaysha leaned over his oud, his fingers dancing across the strings as the songs swelled from him. He was the sole Minstrel of Feudal Japan; no others shared this trust. His music wove into the harmonies of his world, balancing the elemental powers of _Mare_.His mare and his music could not be the source of the chaos.

Yet, as his voice grew in richness, so did the unrest of the birds grow louder. Their held a mirror to the ferocity inside him. To the battle between his mare and the strange force fueling his song.

His listeners, sprawled on cushions scattered across the night-cooled sand, murmured restively, but he paid them no mind. His passion was for the beauty and the clarity of music. Only the oud and the voice, which gave substance to song and soul, mattered. Only the strength of his mare, the elemental fuel of his harmony, mattered. His powerful mare wove through the music, enchanting all the senses, a counter to the strange force rising within him. The taste of honey heightened each note. Scents of sandalwood nd green melon gave way to the spicy intoxication of the clove and mimosa. Ferice arousal shot through him, hardening his body and demanding release, and he shared that erotic need through his song.

The seductive lure of the strange force captured him, and at last he submitted to its call. His lyrics told of dark deeds and darkers hearts. A bolt of lightening slashed across the sky. No thunder followed, but the wind rushed through the circle with a moan. Moments ago the oasis had been filled with sunset and the pleasures if a quiet eve; now the night held fire, the hot sirocco, and the growl of birds. Even the brilliant moon of his land, hid behind roiling clouds.

Still he sang, denying the unthinkable. As the feral song grew, the sparkle of djinn emotions danced on the edges of his vision. White and gold deepened to red, purple and blue. The murmurs of the audience grew in volume._What was this eerie melody from their Minstrel?_ He could almost hear the questions. yet he did not look at his listeners; his auburn hair sheilded his face from veiw, as it always did when he played. Flame encased him, a shimmering blue spire that encircled but did not scorch. Instead it pulled at the air and heat, as though fed by his thrumming blood and his powerful mare. His fingers flew across the strings, aching with need to release the building alien power, while his mare fought against the intrusion.

Lightening crackled and danced in whips of blinding whiteness. Wind tore at the linens and silk of his audience. Scarlet geysers of lava burst from spreading cracks in the sand. All were outward manifestations of his inner battle. Somone from the adience screamed, and several others scrambled to their feet. A single, eerie screech cut through the night. The birds were silent before the might of mare and the violent unrest of Feudal Japan. _ Minstrel, wha do you do?_ The deep masculine voice of the Oracle of Feudal Japan dared to perice his absorption. Inuyasha's glance shot upward, but he saw not the shadowy figure of the powerful djinni. Only the faces of his audience-- lit with fascination and fear, shock and need-- surrounded him.

_I feel the unrest of Japan in the Towers Lands, _Sesshomaru added.

For a moment, Inuyasha considered ignoring the questions. No djinni could read another's thoughts, only send him own. _Inuyasha?_ The voice could not be ignored. _I but sing_. His fingers slowed as he struggled to rein in the tumultuous song and the accompanying chaos. He could no longer deny that his music and his tumult had created the strange disturbances, but he dared not admit it to Sesshomaru.

_No, your song in never that simple. Music feeds the soul of Japan, and you are the only Minstrel. You keep our harmony._

_Do you think I could forget that?_

_Your responsiblilty is to the people and the land._

_I know. _Abruptly he broke off the conversation, fearing that further contact would reveil his cured malady.

Note by note, he fought against the tumultuous force. Beat by beat, he slowed the driving, foreign melody. Each time he sang, though, the tast grew harder. The indigo silk of his shirt stuck to the perspiration coating him. With agonizing care he transformed the music, locked away the turmoil, and reestablished the harmony. The fires waned, and the land settled. Wind gentled to a breeze, lightening dissappeared, and once more pleases djinn emotions sparkled through the night. A lively, charming air replaced the dense song. The audience's collective sigh of relief was almost a palpable thing.

The new song was light as air, fresh as a breeze off the cool oasis. With his mare he added the scent of palms and grass and an intertwined couple. He wove his mare with song, with the motion of a finger and the unvoiced chants of his power. He restored the harmony. Yet, even now, the winds threatned to lift, while desire and wildness still beat against his throat and chest. Ruthlessy he ignored them to intone the words that would soften the memories of his audience and soothe their disquiet. He was unable to soften or soothe himself. The song ended on a single, clear note which faded into the night. Inuyasha pushed to his feet, acknowledgd the applause with a simple incline of his head, slung the strap of his oud over his shoulder, and then strode away into the desert. He sought the solitude and luxury of his tent, which was pitched a little distance away from the others. A women stepped into his path. He felt her heat before he saw her shadow. Kikyo. She had given him her name a while ago, when he had first entered the tiny village and she had brought herself to his attention. "Minstrel, after such a performance, do you wish solitude?" Her voice was low and seductive. Urgent heat shot through him again. As always, the music left him aroused and feeling each sense keenly, but lately this awarness and had become a sharp thirst, undeniable and unquenchable. Maybe, for a few unrestrained hours, she could relieve his pressing needs and he would give her the pleasure she craved. "Come, closer," he commanded, drawing her near with only the music of his voice. She leaned against him, all willowy curves, and his fingers threaded through her dark hair. He rubbed the downy strands between his forefinger and thumb, then captured her chin and lifted her face to his brief kiss. It was all he could risk for the moment, lest the wildness overwhelm him. And Japan. "Is this what you want?" "Yes" she breathed."No, I want more, Minstrel." Not Inuyasha, only Minstrel. In seeking his identity, he had lost it. Inuyasha smiled, sensually, ruefully, without humor, though she would not realize it. He released her. "Go Kikyo."

"I can satisfy you" Her hands ran down his back and curled around his oud.

"Do not touch my intrument," he warned, his voice gentle but implacable.

Her arms dropped away as though burnt, but she recovered quickly. "Could I touch another instrument, then?" she cooed with coy seduction.

"Are you sure?"

It was a warning, but she heard it as an invitation.

"Yes." She slid her hips across his. "I know your need."

"This is the need of the Minstrel." He bent to the kiss again. It was the kiss he needed to give, the release he craved. He was ruthless, violent even, demanding all of her with the touch of his lips and teeth, with his mare and his seething emotions.

She pulled away with a murmur of protest. He let her go, know to his soul she was not the one he needed. "Go Kikyo" he repeated, his voice a mere sigh. This time she did not demur, but dissapeared into the night.

Inyasha entered the tent and stripped off his clothes, leaving only a loose cord around his neck. From the woven cord hung his round turquoise tablet- the symbol of his djinn status- and hidden beneath it rested a second, half tablet. The sol possession of his youth. With a wave of his hand and a quick chant, he cleansed his clothes and body. Exhaustion grabbed hold of him at last, and a mound of pillows beckoned him to rest. First, however, there was a task he must perform.

Naked, he knelt before the circle of stones at the center of his tent. He stretched out his hands and chanted a brief incantation. Flames ignited at the center of the stories. Inuyasha fingered the smooth warmth of his turquoise tablet. He was Minstrel of Japan. His songs fed the fire and aire of Japan. He was part of her energy and her harmony. He could not stop singing---voice was as vital to him as breath and drink---nor could he deprive Japan of his Minstrels touch. There was no other to take his place. But this strange new power became part of every song. It fought with his mare and brought disharmony to the land and the people he was sworn to nurture. Yet the dark beauty within it was as compelling and mesmerizing as any he felt. The songs it fueled could not be denied. He had to master this power. Or he had to eliminate it. A wrong choice would be disastrous for his music and for Japan. He thought he knew the answer. Although few djinni united in the soul bonds of mates---male and female as one---Minstrels had always taken a mate. The mate of a Minstrel was a great chanteuse, whose voice blended with his in the harmonies of Japan. She was as vital to him as his mare or his song. In this, as in so many other things, he was different, for he had never found such a women, and he was well past the age when Minstrels had found theirs. No whims of fate. He must find his mate. So this evening he would perform the ritual of divination, seeking guidence. A divination was not a ritual to be performed lightly. It could not reveal the future for the future was shaped by the choices of free will. Instead, it provided a path to follow, but often the path was murky and the divination difficult to interpret.

He took a depp breath, the rhythm of his heart hard upon his chest. Who was the women to be his mate? He had to find her. Once he did, there would be no barriers to returing the harmony and balance to his song. For what women on Japan would refusethe Minstrel as a mate?

Intoning the incantations, he picked up a vial of oil and sprinkled seven drops on the fire. Purple flames shot upward; the heat beat agiant his face and chest. The tent filled with the scnt of violets. Still chanting, he spread his arms outward, and a whirling wind circled across him, twisting the flames downward to a knotted inferno. A plume of smoke rose from the center, and in its hearts a face formed. A womens face. A women he did not know.

Eagerly he sought some clue in the visage. Nothing about her was familiar. Somthing about her seemed almost...alien. Her hair was cut a little past her arms. And she had a firm jaw, eyes and brows that tilted up, an unsmiling mouth, a sensual full lower lip, and a rounded nose. She decorated her ears with three round gems at the bottom. Hers was an intriguing face, with the contrast of smooth hair and flashing eyes, of serious mouth and kissable lips, of soft cheeks and a determined chin. As he studied her, his body hardened and rose to life. Mate? was she to be his mate? His body said yes but---

"Who is she?" he whispered

_Kagome Higurashi_. The plum of smoke curled around his neck and ears and whispered out the odd name. _Kagome Higurashi_.

No djinni on Fuedal Japan had such a name.

_No djinni of Fuedal Japan_. The smoke whispered in echo.

"No" he hissed. His soul was connected to his world, the source of djinn mare and as Minstrel his connection was stronger and deeper than that of most of the djinn. His mate must also be on Feudal Japan. The smoke began to break apart as he denied what his eyes saw and his instinct accepted. He added another drop of oil, replenishing smoke and flame and violet. " I need more. Where do I find her?" Images danced through the fire; a jungle of twisted trees and thick brush, stagnant dark water beneath and around the roots, the ripple of an armored reptile as it swam through the swamp. The scence shifted to hard walls and impossibably tall buildings, people everywhere, crowded and hurrying. His lip curled in disdain. Everything about the land was foreign.

At last he saw a sign. WELCOME TO JAPAN. the letters read.

This was the modern era, about 500 or more years ahead of his time. His mother has taught him to detest and despise.

He recoiled from the flames. An impossible thought. No women of Modern Japan, no matter how mesmerizing her voice, could be mate to a Minstrel of Fuedal Japan. Those people had not the rhythms and harmonies that Feudal Japan in her soul. Yet he could not deny the instinctive response of the his body, nor the guidance of the divination. He looked again at the face of Kagome Higurashi. Perhaps the pths was not as direct as he'd first surmised, and Kagome would provide the answers. Would she guide him to the djinni destined to sing with him?

"Is she my mate?"

The divination did not change.

"Show me what I must do" he begged

Only Kagome's face remainded. The divination had shown him a path. It was up to choose what the do with it.

"How am I to find this women?"

Her face faded, replaced by a second, brief image. Another women, much older, but this one he knew.

Keade, the Modern women who had helped raise Ayamae, the mate of the Protector of mare.

He had met Keade on Feudal Japan a few times, and to his surprise he had liked the women. Once, he had even gone with Ayamae to Keade's house, his single visit to Modern Japan, but he had left very quickly, uncomfortable with the strange forces of magic on the alien land. Yet go to this strange era he must, for through Keade he would meet Kagome.

Inuyasha watched the divination fire until it died, then rose to his feet and stretched. He would rest tonight, make his preparations tomorrow. Then he would go to Modern Japan and discover the answeres he needed.

Please review! And tell me what you think.

Love yaz!

Mel


	2. Chapter 2 Stage Fright

**Chapter 2- Stage Fright**

Kagome Higurashi stared at the new music release taped to the podium. The sun beat agianst her scalp. Her heart pounded, her vision blurred, and her voice froze. Blindly she held onto the edges of the podium, making herself inhale the humid Japan air. Urging the panic to pass.

She could do this. This wasnt a stage performance, just a brief, routine announcement. She didnt need to read the words; she knew what they said, she'd written them. Three simple announcements to the press: Namie Amuro's newest release in her second bi-lingual album, a new artist who hit the top 20 in the billboards and there was to be a party celebrating BoA's upcoming birthday.

An announcement. Simple to do.

Impossible to start.

Sweat, which had nothing to do with the heat, caked her skin, and strikes of fear beat against her ribs. She cleared her throat and heard the sound come out of the microphone in front of her. The murmuring crowd of reporters, who gathered around the grass of Rico Kamashimi's home, hoping for a glimpse of the reclusive producer,quieted. Waiting, expecting her voice.

She had to do this. She loosened her death grip on the podium long enough to touch a hand to the sleek knot of her hair, assuring herself for her tidy completence. Between panting breaths, she inhaled deeply and looked up, hoping for a steady glimpse of her friend Sakura. A reporter for the Tokyo Times. (I dont know any Japan newspapers) Big mistake.

Faces. All she could see was faces. Faces watching her. Faces with avid eyes and grinning teeth. _I know these people, some for years. I spoke to each one of them on the phone, invited each one here. _She tried to begin, failed. Nausea rolled inside her, and the unrelenting stab of a headache pierced between her eyes. Fear---- and humiliation over the fear-----warred within her. Neither let her open her mouth and do her job.

"Give me the mike" growled the smoke-roughened voice ofr her employer from behind her.

Blindly she fumbled for the microphone and passed it to Kamashimi, who stood hidden within the door alcove. Succinct and blunt, he made the announcements, then shoved the microphone back to her and dissapeared into the house.

_Thankyou for coming._ She couldnt even croak that into the microphone. Without another look at the people, she quickly went into the house, where she leaned agianst a wall to cool off and calm down, to let her heart settle in her chest. At last the fear dissipated. That left only the humiliation.

"Kags! My office!" snapped Kamashimi who;s been waiting for her to collect herself.

She hated the nickname Kags. For once though, she decided not to correct him. Instead she followed him into his study.

He poured himself a glass of Sake, lit a cigar and then posed himself into his chair.

The familiar actions steadied her. As did being away from the microphone. She plucked the glass from his hands and tossed, the drink out an opened window, and then poured him a glass of water.

"What the hell is going on Kags?"

"Kagome, sir. Call me Kagome. It's five o'clock. You told me not to let you have alcohol before seven.

"Thats not what I meant, and you know it. That scene out there was an embarresment, we both know it, and I dont EVER want to have to put myself forward like that again. What the hell happened?"

She glanced over and saw the cigar dangling between his fingers, the set of his shadowed jaw, the narrowing of his dark eyes. He wasnt going to drop this.

"I'm not very good at public speakings" she said. "Lots of people have a fear for it; its next to the fear of death."

"Yeah, but most people dont look like theyre going to vomit on their shoes. And they get through it. You couldnt. Why didnt you tell me?" "All I had to do was..." Brushing a spot of dust off her skirt, she fought the humiliated fact that he was right. "I thought I could..." She stopped, faced him. "Im sorry, your right. I should have said somthing."

"You havent always had tis" He eyed her thoughfully.

"Things change." she said shortly, nipping that line of questioning. " Next time let your publicist handle the announcements."

"My publicist is in New York, US, like my agent and my editor, where I prefer to keep them. I need a presence locally, here in Tokyo. I wanted you to do this, Kags" he added gently.

"Im better behind the scenes." she neatened her sleeves. "Now, Ive finished those last translations and typed them for you. Your correspondence has piled up agian, so I'll start answering that. I set up a signing---"

"No dont start on the correspondence. Dont start on anything" He took a swallow of the water, grimaced, and then set it down on his desk with a clunk.

"I have to let you go Kags"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm fireing you"

"You're joking"

"I wish I were"

He was dead serious. She sank into the nearest chair.

"Just like that? Why?"

"Your employment was temporary, you knew that."

"Yes, but I thought..." She bit her lip. A six-week stint had expanded to six months. He had hired her to translate some documents and books, becaouse she was fluent in both Russian and French---thanks to a Russian born Grandfather, and secondary years at Ecole Classique, the French immersion school. But they'd found as easy rhythm in working together and she'd gradually taken on other tasks, other responsibilities.

"Remember I said I needed a personal assistant?"

She'd hoped his offhand comment meant he'd offer her the job.

"Filing, managing your calander, ordering flowers for your dates. I do all that."

"If your my personal assistant, your job is to do whatever I need" he gestured with the cigar. "You dissapointed me out there Kags."

She sat back, stung. She prided herself on a job well done, on exceeding expectations. " Kagome" she corrected.

"For those announcements, some one could come in---"

"I already let you talk me into hiring a reasearcher."

"Toshi is doing a good job"

"Damn straight she is!" She stubbed the cigar out in an ashtray and leaned forward. "You, me, Toshi, a cleaning lady. Too many people already wandering around my house; I dont like it. Three's my limit."

Rico Kamashimi was a fanatic about keeping his house porivate. Even his mutiple affairs he conducted at each womens house; none of them have ever breached his front door.

"Let Toshi do the announcement, talk with the press." The suggestion was a desperate one, and she knew it.

He gave a snort of derision. " PR needs presence. Toshi is dog- ugly. I know it; she knows it and you know it.

"She is a sweet girl" Her stomach tightened into a knot."Sure she is and I love her for it, but the reporters would eat her alive. Dealing with the press needs flash and glamour." He lit another cigar. " Dont need a PA just to answer letters. Hell, I could hire a service for that. I need someone who can interview a research subject, answer media questions, or put together a party for my new release with equal ease.

"You want Archie Goodwin to your Nero Wolfe."

For the first time Rico cracked a smile. " yeah except I weigh a hell of alot less. Point is, I dont do public appearances. My PA will have to, and will have to live up to my image.

"What image? The reclusive producer?"

"My detective, my suave, virile and creature of the night."

"The creature of the night is a vampire, your not."

"Are you sure" he smiled, showing the face on magazines.

"My rep needs that wit and charm, that suave sophistication" he continued." Flair is sine qua non." His glance ran down her tailored brown suit. "Ive been trying to get you to modernize for some weeks now. I thought you knew."

Her brows knit. " When?"

"Stephanie suggested you go to the hairdresser, Manzie asked you to go shopping. Belind offered to do your nails.

"Your girlfriends?"

"I asked them to help."

The thought of him discussing her with each of his string of paramours hardened the knot in her stomach.

"Well I didnt want my hair turned purple, my cloths to look like I belonged on a american Maximum Magazine, and my nails glitterly talons." she retored, anger starting to rise along with the distress.

"Okay, so they werent the best role models. But you need to loosen up a bit, Kags. I even thought about a sweaty, no-commitments-wanted, mind blowing affair."

Her jaw dropped open in shock before she snapped it shut. "OH GOD RICO, you arent't suggesting that you and O--"

"Hell no! he assured her. "But remember, last month, I sent you to interveiw Tsubasa Yashuri." "You did a phone interview"

"He told me to wear somthing easy to tear becaouse he wanted to, and I quote, 'loosen me up with a piece of man that would have me howling like a bitch'. I was not flattered."

She gave Rico a incredulous look.

"I didnt realize Yashuri was so crude; he had a repuatation as a lover. I must admit, though, your prudish streak shocked the hell out of me, considering--"

"Considering my family background." Considering she'd lived with media attention most of her life. Anger spread through her veins.

She was tempted to walk out right then except for a couple of very big reasons, One, Rico was generous, he paid her twice what anyone with a recent degree in classical literature could expect, and with the bills for her mothers care, she needed cash. This permanent job would pay even better. Two, with the exception of the past fifteen minutes, she genuinely liked her boss. Granted he was egotistical, brusque and opinionated, but he was also brilliant and interesting. Most of all, he was straight with her, and she valued that.

He'd said he wanted a PA with charm and flair, she was neither of those but she did have wit. She paid no attention to modern fashion and was straight foward, disaplined and classic. The only thing that stood in her way was her dibilitating stage fright.

One-on-one she dealt with people fine. With large groups though she failed horriblably.

"Give me a chance at the job, everyone has a weakness; mine is appearing at a podium or in front of a lot of people, I can learn the flair thing, and your never going to find someone you can depend upon more."He gazed at her unblincking. "Is this job what you want?"

"Yes." It was what she needed. What she wanted was no longer possible.

"All right." he said at last. "The St. John's Eve party. There's going to be an announcement."

Already her stomache started to clench with nausea.

She ignored it. "What am I going to announce?"

He shook his head. "If youre successful, I'll get someone else to make the announcement."

"Successful at what?"

"Finding Hounshi Shinisugi. I want him at the party, and I want him to agree to a no-holds-barred interview."

_Hounshi Shinisugi_. Her breath hissed in. Fresh anger--so potent and foreign it almost frightened her---raced across numb resignation, and she felta distinct kinship with the White Knight Burgers employee who's left his boss tied up naked in the freezer.

"Rico, your a bastard."

"Only my mother disagrees"

"Is that what all this job nonsense was about? A set up to reel me in with Hounshi?"

"Yes if you gave me the opening. And you did." he said grinning.

"Damnit! Rico!" she jumped to her feet.

" But I'm giving you a real choice; I dont play games. I need a PA, a representative, and I want her to look sophisticated and vogue. You dont." he said bluntly.

"I also want Hounshi, and this is the only way I know to get him. You've got grace and classic looks. Kags, so if you bring me Hounshi, I'll adjust."

"Thanks...alot"

He ignored her sarcasm. "Whats your choice?"

"I'm not doing some version of Stepdaddy, Dearest so you can write a song on it."

"Not at all...I just need to know what makes him tick. He's got secrets Kags. And I want them all."

Talk about all your nightmares in one assignment. But she was determined to prove she could do this. Kagome straightened. "All right. When I get you the interview, though, I want a permanent job and a raise, and you'll hire a local PA person. And you'll call me Kagome."

It was Rico's turn to hesitate.

"Hounshi Shinisugi has never been photographed, never been interviewed" she pressed. "Even I dont know where he is right now. But I'm the only one who could get him for you, and you know it."

"The PA never comes in the house. You deal with them. And you'll stop wearing tailored suits.

"A big raise"

"Alright. Youve got three weeks. St.Johns Eve. If you dont have Hounshi Shinisugi, then dont come back.

Kagome smoothed her brown skirt and tucked a loose hair into a twist on her head. "Oh, dont worry Rico. I'll be back."

Please review...and tell me how it was and what I could improve...please

Till later

Mel


	3. Chapter 3 Keades startling Question

**OK I havent received a single reveiw! Im pretty dissapointed.**

**I was hoping this story would have done better then my last one... but Im going to finish this one before I write another story.Besides I have a wondeful editor named Jaimie! YAY FOR JAIMIE WHO IS HELPING ME EVER SO MUCH! Oh and a djinny is like a genie but in my story its like a half demon with demon powers... well on with the story:**

**Chapter 3- Keades Startling Question**

Anger carried Kagome all the home. She didnt have the remotest idea how she was going to manange this assignment. Sweat licked at every inch of her skinas she trudged the final blocks from the bus stop to her apartment. May in Japan was the head of the beast, hot and humid with air almost too thick to breathe. The heat sapped the anger from her, leaving only questions and problems: Hounshi, stage fright, and flair. As she collected her mail, she waved to Sango Honto, her neighbor around the corner, who was pushing a shaded stroller. Now, there was a women for whom flair was innate--her long dark hair was glossy, and the pink of her shirt set off to perfection the turquoise in her necklace. Sweat wasnt part of her vocabulary.

"Hi Sango" Kagome called. "How is the plant business?"

Sango stopped. "Hello. The plant business does well, and thank you for watching Kenichi last week when I was called away. He was quite fussy, from what Miroku told me." "He was fine. Arsenic hour isnt the best time for any baby."

Sango drew back horrified. "Arsenic? Is that not a poison?"

Kagome kept forgetting modern Japanese wasnt Sango's native language, although she never had found out exactly where Sango was from. " I just meant he's colicky this time of day. Cranky"

"Ah yes, cranky. That he is." There was obvious love in her tone as she looked down at the stroller.

"Walking helps." Kagome peeked into the stroller to see the drowsy chubby, cheeked boy. His hair was as fair as his fathers but his skin held his mothers natural tan. "He's such a cutie."

Just then Kenichi opened his eyes and began to cry. Sango crooned to him in a foreign language, but the child refused to quiet. "I am sorry" she said, appearing flustered for the first time since Kagome had met her. "It is walking or his fathers voice that soothes him at this time of day. And Miroku should be home soon."

"Please dont let me stop you." Sango nodded, and a moment later she, the stroller and the calming baby rounded the corner and dissapeared from veiw.

Kagome unlocked her door. She liked her tiny apartment, one of six stragegically placed amidst palms, hisbiscus, and azaleas. It was close to the Magazine Street bus lines, and they let her keep her two cats. Boyu (or something like that) and Kirara. Inside was much cooler then out, she threw down the copies of Vouge, Elle and Kawaii she picked up, then stooped to pet the cats twining about her legs.

"Do you fellas think I can be sophisticated and vouge with a touch of flair?"

The cats purred an encourageing answer. Or maybe they just purred a "we want dinner"

Catching a glimpse of herself in the hall mirror as she rose, she tired to see what Kamashimi was talking about. Eyes an indeterminate color, black hair. She shooked her hair out of its knot. Healthy sheen, okay length although it needed a trim. Her daily exercise regimen kept er toned and an erect postur had been drilled into her since she was five. The rest though...Neat brown suit and emerald blouse. At least it didnt have a bow at the neck. Servicable some people called such an outfit. She preferred the term classic, and there was nothing wrong with brown. Brown was the color of chocolate, after all. She liked chocolate; she liked clasic; she liked grace and elegance. She closed her eyes and then opened them again, looking with a fresh veiw, and her lips pressed together.Who was she fooling? PAntyhose, buttons,polyester,and shoulder pads.Classic and chocolate? Admit it, she'd turned into brown and serviceable. Kamashimi might be a bastared, but he was an accurate one.

This was not who she'd once envisioned herself to be. Suddenly, anger reared again. Anger at herself and what she allowed to happen over the years.

With a jerk she tore off the jacket and unfastened her blouse, sending a button popping to the floor. Her skirt followed her blouse to the floor. Kick off the sensible shoes. Strip off the panty hose. Down to bra and panties.

Her arms poised and her muscles flexed. The ingrained memory of countless phrases of music and movement drove her. Glid left, chasse right. Toe pointed. Arm held to a perfect ninety degrees. Keep the form. Comfort came with mechanics. No! Dont look in the mirror! She squeezed her eyes shut, erasing the reflection of souless technique. Back bends. Pirouettes, five wild spins. A sketch of dance. Form and virtuosity dont matter. Just feel. Feel.

Familiar panic beat inside her like the quick flutter of feet in a petit battement. Her muscles cramped in refusal, sending a shot of pain down her leg. A sob rose in her throat. Sweating and panting. she dropped to the floor and braced her fists against the hard tile.

She couldnt do it. Couldnt soar. When had she lost all pleaure in dance? When her breath and heartbeat slowed, when her tears dried, she pushed to her feet, and once again studied herself in the mirror, seeing the flushed cheeks and tousled hair. Better. She finger combed back the loose strands but left them down.

She'd turned her back on those dreams, first out of cruel necessity and then by choice. She didnt want to be drawn back into Hounshi's world of performance. That world hurt too much.

her shoulders drooped. She'd put on a bravado to Kamashimi, but the truth was finding her stepfathers and getting him to agree to a no-holds barred interveiw was a big problem as the debilitating stange fright she battled. Finding a little style paled in comparison. After a quick shower and changing into shorts, Kagome sorted through her collected mail--bills, advertisments and flyers, a lettr from her rental company. She slitopen the letter and read it then let it flutter down. What else could go wrong? They were rasing her rates when her lease expired next month.

The apartment was expensive before; this made it astronomical.

If she lost this job... Add _find a cheaper apartment_ to the to-do list. And soon. Relocating her mother wasnt an option. Familar surroundings where the only reference point her mother had, the only thing that kept her from losing touch entirly with the real world.

The doorbell rang. When she opeed it she found her friend Sakura waiting. MY day for women with flair, Kagome thought with a grin. Whereas Sango was graceful and elegant, Sakura was a shag haired brunette, with a knack for combining odd bits of clothing into a avant garde style that somehow worked when she wore it. Today meant 40's pencil skirt, a lacy top, and a loose silky jacket.

Sakura exchanged hugs then shooks her head a Kagome's offer for a drink. "My boss want to see me abot a story I'm working on. I just wanted to see how you were"

"I'm fine."

"What happened at the press conference? You looked as gray as spanish moss."

Best get the explantations over fast. Sakura looked airy,but on the trial for infor she was as unstoppable as an avalanche. "Iv'e got a phobia about public speaking."

"You? I never knew that! You never said anything before."

"Off the podium I'm fine-and I'll bet you have some fears you dont blab about."

For a moment Sakura's jaw tightened, making Kagome wonder what secrets her friend hid from her.But as quick as it came, the expression vanished, replaced by an easy grin. "Then I'd better change my plan to rope you in as auctioneer for the One Night Out fund-raiser," Sakura said.

Not even for the battered- womens shelter where they both volunteered would Kagome do that. "Put me down to handle ticket sales." She hesitated, then asked, "Sakura you investigate stories. How would you find someone who didnt want to be found."

"Follow the money. Charge cards, purchases of favorite items."

"I dont have access to his bank statements."

"There are ways. The best bet is to talk to people her knew. Somebody always knows something; the key is getting them to tell you. Who are you trying to find."?

"Hounshi... Kamashimi wants to speak to him."

Sakura's face stiffened. "Be careful Kagome. Anyone involved in that magic stuff is dangerous. Don't trust them."

The flat warning sent a frisson jetting along her spine. "I'll be careful."

After Sakura left, Kagome fixed a chicken salad sandwich. As she munched, she listed Hounshi's contacts and was in the process of prioritizing when the doorbell rang again. She was sorely tempted to ignore it, not wanting to fend off a solicitor or face anothers friend, but it rang again, and a womens voice called, "Kagome. I need to speak with you."

Kagome could helo but smile. Keade Linglee, Sango's aunt by marriage, lived in a shot-gun house down the streetand was well known as the block's resient eccntric. Keade looked and soundedlike an antebellum Southern lady, but she had two unique hobbies: magic and debunking fake psychics. When Kagome opened the door, Keade breezed in, a flurry of chiffon and floral perfume, her skin protected from the ravages of the sun by a wide- brimmed hat and white gloves.

"Hello dear." After bestowing a kiss on Kagome's cheek, Keade bent to pet the cats. "Ah, my precious ones. you smell Shippo, dont you? You must visit him but only if you can promise not to torment Khu. In fact." Keade continuing, rasing and adjusting the spray of eucalyptus Kagome kept by the door. Tomorrow, to be honest for I am in quite a pickle."

It took Kagome a moment to relize Keade was talking to her and not the cats. "Whats the problem? Would you like to come in for some tea? Or a cold drink."

"No, thank you, I cannot stay. Did I tel you I would be gone for a extended period this summer?"

Kagome nodded. "America wasnt it.?"

"Yes, I am studying with a air bending and have agreed to look into a little matter of a women who claims to channel for departed spirits." Keade's sniff expressed her opinion of the likelihood that the women was legitimate. I hired a Tulane summer student to stay at the house. An empty house is an invitation to theives."

The rose of Kaedes hat bobbed in vigorous punctuation. "Well my student got mononucleosis. Mono! She's dropping out of school to go home and get well."

"Im sorry to hear that. Will you have to delay your trip?

'I feared so until I conducted a scrying looking for answers. To my surprise, your face appeared in the mirror. Could you house-sit for me, my dear?"

Kagome blinked, startled by the silence that followed Keades question. She was still back a sentence trying to figure out what a scying was. "House-sit?"

"Yes. I will of course, cover the mortgage and utilites. I just ask that you be there and pay for any long distance calls you make. You may bring Bouyu and Kirara with you. I will be gone until autumn." She looked expectantly at Kagome.

Kagome recognized a golden opportunity when she heard one. "Id be glad to. They just raised my rent and I was thinking of moving. This gives me some breathing room to find someplace else."

"Then its settled. Come over tonight after dinner. Ill show you around and give you the key. Im leaving early moring so you can move in anytime tomorrow. Is that ok with you?"

"sounds good." She had the time to move. After all, she had the next 3 weeks without Kamashimi expecting her at his office. Prudish streak. His accusation whispered through her mind. "Keade" she asked abruptly, "do you think I'm old fashioned?"

Keade patted her on the hand. "Yes and its a lovely trait my dear. Gives you a pure ethereal quality too many young ladies lack these days."

Great a seventy plus women who wore gloves thought _she_ was old fashioned.

"Oh there was just a couple more things" Keade paused in the doorway, settling her hat firmly on her head. "Many of my books and talismans contain powerful magic. When you choose to experiment, do be careful."

"Not much worry about that."

Keade gave her a gentle smile. "Scrying doesnt lie, its just misinterpreted. Also Im expecting a visitor. He'll stay in the guest suite when he arrives."

Probably some elderly widower. "Dont you want him to house sit for you"

"Inuyasha? Oh no, he;s not suitable. You should do quite well together."

She exited, leaving KAgome to wonder exactly what Keade thought she saw in the scrying.

Kagome woke up confused and startled by a cat pouncing of her toes.

The end of chapter 3! Finally!  
And once again! THANK YOU JAIMIE! YOU REALLY HELPED ME OUT HERE! I CAN SUCK AT STORY TELLING, NONE THE LESS STORY WRITING.

TILL Next time!

-Mel

Chapter 4- Meeting Inuyasha


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting Inuyasha

**Sorry I havent updateing as quickly as I had wished, but I lost the notebook that I keep all my stories in. Well I still havent found it, but I have a good memory and so I will type this chapter from memory. Sorry if it sucks and if it is short but I am doing this by memory so please dont be too harsh on me.**

**Jaimie wont be editing this cause she is in Russia visiting her aunt and uncle, so Im on my own here. Well on with the chapter! And thank you so much for all of you who have reviewed my story and have took the time to read it. I really appretiate the comments and feed back I get from my readers! Once agian Thank you!**

**Chapter 4 - Meeting Inuyasha**

Kagome woke up confused and startled by the cat pouncing on her feet. _Where am I? _She questioned herself, and quickly recalled last night: _"Hello dear." After bestowing a kiss on Kagome's cheek, Keade bent to pet the cats. "Ah, my precious ones. you smell Shippo, dont you? You must visit him but only if you can promise not to torment Khu. In fact." Keade continuing, rasing and adjusting the spray of eucalyptus Kagome kept by the door. Tomorrow, to be honest for I am in quite a pickle."_

_It took Kagome a moment to relize Keade was talking to her and not the cats. "Whats the problem? Would you like to come in for some tea? Or a cold drink."_

_"No, thank you, I cannot stay. Did I tel you I would be gone for a extended period this summer?"_

_Kagome nodded. "America wasnt it.?"_

_"Yes, I am studying with a air bending and have agreed to look into a little matter of a women who claims to channel for departed spirits." Keade's sniff expressed her opinion of the likelihood that the women was legitimate. I hired a Tulane summer student to stay at the house. An empty house is an invitation to theives."_

_The rose of Kaedes hat bobbed in vigorous punctuation. "Well my student got mononucleosis. Mono! She's dropping out of school to go home and get well."_

_"Im sorry to hear that. Will you have to delay your trip?_

_'I feared so until I conducted a scrying looking for answers. To my surprise, your face appeared in the mirror. Could you house-sit for me, my dear?"_

_Kagome blinked, startled by the silence that followed Keades question. She was still back a sentence trying to figure out what a scying was. "House-sit?"_

_"Yes. I will of course, cover the mortgage and utilites. I just ask that you be there and pay for any long distance calls you make. You may bring Bouyu and Kirara with you. I will be gone until autumn." She looked expectantly at Kagome._

_Kagome recognized a golden opportunity when she heard one. "Id be glad to. They just raised my rent and I was thinking of moving. This gives me some breathing room to find someplace else."_

_"Then its settled. Come over tonight after dinner. Ill show you around and give you the key. Im leaving early moring so you can move in anytime tomorrow. Is that ok with you?"_

_"sounds good." _

_THATS RIGHT! I TOLD KEADE I WOULD HOUSE SIT FOR HER!_ Kagome jumped up from the bed then quickly sat back down on the bed's ledge. _Woah... got up too quick...dizzy...uhh._ She slowly stood back up after the wave of dizzyness dissapeared and walked toward the kitchen. She looked down at the 2 cats rubbing against her legs and pet down to pet them.

"Hey guys, how are you this morning? Ha I am insane, Im talking to cats! Well do you guys want food? Of course you do" She said as she stood back up. She went to the lower cabinet under the sink and pulled out a medium size bag of cat food. 'Meow Mix' she read the label to the cats who were sitting in front of there bowls waiting to be fed. Kagome reached in and found a plastic cup that was already in the bag, she pulled out a full cup and poured it into Bouyo's bowl then did the same for Shippo's bowl. Slowly she scourged along the counter tops looking for a coffee pot. Finally she found it, to her surprise it had brewing coffee already in there. She looked at the button for the on and off and relized it was on. _How thoughful of Keade._

She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down in a big leather arm chair covered in pillows. Kagome relaxed in the chair while drinking her coffee and watching the pets. _What should I do today? Going back to bed is not a possibiltiy, and staying home isnt a reasonable choice either._ She argued in her mind of what to do today and finally made a mental note of what she was going to do. _ First, I should wait for Keade's guest to arrive. It wouldnt be polite if he arrived and I wasnt here to greet him. Second I should go to the mall to clothes shop. Then third I have to find people who know where Hounshii is..._

Her thoughts were interupted by a knock at the door followed by 5 chimes of the door bell. "Hold on hold on" She said irretantly. Kagome walked to the door, opened it to find a young man standing there studying the doorbell. "Its called a doorbell" Kagome said humorously. The man came out of his thoughts and looked up at her with a smile but then frowned. "Im sorry I must have the wronge place, Im looking for Keade." "No this is the right house. Keade got called away to America on some business thing, Im just house-sitting for her." The man looked up at the roof, "house-sitting?" he asked quite cluelessly. Kagome chuckled slightly, "Not litterallysitting on her house but I am watching it while she is away." "Oh Ok I understand", the young man said. "Would you like to come in?" Kagome asked. "Oh of course" he replied with a smile.

After the man walked in, Kagome shut the door behind him. and turned to face him. She reached her hand foward and said " Im Kagome." He stared at her hand and finally placed his hand in her hand. "Im Inuyasha, and what is this you are doing?"

_Oh Kami! Are you serious! Is this guy retarted or somthing. _She bluntly explained that it was a greeting to one another, he said he understood but she highly doubted it. She showed him around the house and came one door and slowly opened it for him. "...And this is where you will be staying." Inuyasha walked in, put his things on the floor and walked back to Kagome. "Thank you Kagome, it has been a honor to meet you." She nodded in response and then asked "would you like lunch?" "Yes, that would be nice." And with that she turned and walked back to the kitchen.

Inuyasha walked around the room in disgust. _The bed is too hard, the air is stale and its so cramped! _ He complained to himself. _ No matter, I shall fix that. _And with that Inuyasha flicked his wrist, and a small pink ball apeared. He tossed it onto the bed, and the bed dissapeared and was replaced by a mountain of pillows. With another flick of his wrist and purple ball appeared, he tossed it in the air and everything except the pillows and doors dissapeared and was replaced by wind and curtains.

Outside the door two blue stones appeared, one on each side. Inuyasha, finally satisfied with the room, he removed his haori and yukata along with his under shirt , leaving him completely naked. (_Every Inu girl fan's dream!) _ He looked around for somthing to burn but there was nothing but paper so he used that. He set the paper in front of him and sat down across from it. He chanted 太陽は上がったり、月を置いた。空気を持って来、ライトを持って来なさい。とても明るい火を燃やしなさい。私の中心が取るべきである方法ことを私を示しなさい。私に私の方法をつける方法を示しなさい。

(which means: Rise the sun , set the moon. Bring the air and bring the light. Burn a fire that is so bright. Show me the way my heart should take. Show me how to light my way.)

A bright fire started in front Inuyasha sending smoke to the ceiling.

Back in the kitchen, Kagome was talking with the cats when she relized that Kirara was missing, she walked around the house to find Kirara but stopped dead in her tracks when she smelled smoke. _Oh Kami! Not even a whole day in the house and this guy is gonna burn it down! _ She quickly walked to Inuyasha's room. She reached for the door knob but was pushed back. _ What the...what are those blue stones at his door and why the hell was I pushed back..._She thought furiously but forgot about all that when the smoke alarm went off.

Inuyasha who wasnt expecting anything jumped when he heard the loud siren of the fire alarm. Also letting down his guard, causing the stones to turn grey. Inuyasha tried furiously to stop the horrid sound when Kagome rushed in just in time to see him attack the already half melted fire alarm. Inuyasha quickly calmed down when he saw Kagome and dropped the fire alarm. He looked at her shamful of what he did. Kagome was about to blow up on him when she saw the guilt in his eyes and decided better of it. She put her head down but lifted it up agian to say somthing but stopped. Her gaze was stuck. _He..He..HE'S NAKED! _She exclaimed in her head. Her eyes went wide at the sight of him. A perfect chiseled body, long silver hair, dog ears on the top of his head, amber eyes that you could loose yourself in, and a huge... She shook herself out of her thought and looked up at his face fast enough she could see the smirk he was giving her. She turned as red as a tomato. But all she had to do was look at the smoke detector and the anger arised again. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING? TRYING TO SET THE HOUSE ON FIRE? BAKA! UHGG! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" she yelled at him.

His eyes grew wide as the girl in front of him yelled at him. He was shocked at how she had recovered so quickly from the sight that she had just seen. _Maybe she is not the one._ He was tired of being yelled out and he didnt like how a woman this gorgeous looked while she was angry. "Kagome" he said softly but she was still yelling at him. He tried agian, "Kagome". No use she just kept yelling at him. He walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders and positioning her to face him. Kagome was shocked at his bold move and she stopped yelling. "Finally you have stopped yelling, now will you listen to me?" he asked her. She nodded her reply. "Good, now the fire is part of somthing my people do when we arrive in a new place. And I was thinking maybe I could find my place here on this place." He looked at her, she looked at him. "Well why was I pushed back when I tried to get into your room? And..." She looked around the room before asking. "...why is the room...different."

Inuyasha chuckled at her amazment. "Those are stones of privacy. Where Im from we use those to keep people out when we want privacy. And I like the way this looks much better, dont you."

"yeah..." she said still amazed of the room.

Inuyasha had already let go of her and flicked a wrist and a yellow ball appeared, he threw it on the floor and a cloud of blue smoke appeared. "What the..." Kagome began but stopped when she saw the smoke clear and the mess on the floor including the smoke detector, was all gone. She muttered a 'wow' under her breath then looked at Inuyasha. He gave her a grin then asked "How about lunch?"

Kagome quickly forgot about that whole fire incident and bolted toward the kitchen. She forgot about lunch. She was so preoccupied. She looked in the fridge and pulled out Mayo, mustard, ham and cheese. On the counter was the bread. Kagome quickly made Ham and Cheese sandwiches and Ramen for Inuyasha and her. "Lunch is ready" she called.

Inuyasha was in there in less than a second and grabbed a sandwich and a bowl of Ramen. "Wow this is so good" he said after taking 2 bites of his sandwich and 2 spoonfulls of Ramen.

Lunch was over shortly after ward and Kagome cleaned up the dishes and the kitchen while Inuyasha was petting the cats.

"Kagome, did you know that there were 3 cats?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome turned and looked down at Inuyasha and sure enough there was 3 cats, Shippo, Boyu, and Kirara. "Where were you Kirara? I looked all over for you." Kagome said, giving Kirara a bowl of food. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome as she kneeled down to pet the cats. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha looking at her, she looked at his eyes and everything suddenly dissapeared. When he blinked she came back to consiousness and began to blush. They both stood up at once, Kagome was the first one to break the silence "I have to go to the mall, then to find people who know this one man that my boss wants to talk to. Do you want to come with me or would you rather stay here?" Inuyasha looked at her curiously. What was a mall? "Yeah I'll go, sounds like fun."

They both went into there rooms, Kagome went to go get a shower and Inuyasha was in his room lying down on his pillows in his favorite outfit. It was a outfit that his father had givin him when he was just born, then his father died. This outfit was special to him and it was made out of the extinct Fire Rat.

Kagome began washing her hair when the image of Inuyasha naked popped in her mind. And she began to blush. _He looks so perfect! Was he even dressed when he came to eat lunch? I dont remember. _She finished her shower quickly and dressed in a dark blue jean mini skirt that frayed outward at the bottom and a over sized black t-shirt, the neck line was so stretched out that it came to her shoulders which gave it that american 80's look. She put on her black heels that tied up her legs. Her long wavy raven hair was kept down but a simple clip it the back.

She walked out of the room and walked to Inuyasha's room. She looked at the rocks, they were grey. She reached for the door knob, when she didnt get thrown back she decided it was ok to enter. So she slowly opened his door to find him laying on his back stareing up at the ceiling and his hands underneath his head. Kagome cleared her throat to get his attention, he looked over at her and nodded. She walked out but was stopped when Inuyasha appeared in front of her. He looked at her. Her glowing, warm fair skin, waiting to be tasted. Her marbled chocolate orbs and long wavy raven locks of hair. She looked like a creature sent by Kami to torchure him. He looked down at her cloths and was stunned. He could the upper swells of her breast through her shirt, and her long inviting legs. He looked at her face once again. He wanted so bad to taste her lips.

Kagome looked at him as he acted like that wolf you see in those old cartoons, where there eyes are popping out of his head and his tounge touching the floor. It felt good to know that she looked great in something for once and to know that this really handsome. gorgeous man thought so too.

Inuyasha reached for her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. He looked into her eyes, she looked into his. Leaned down and kissed her lips lightly. He looked at her agian then kissed her once more with a little more pressure. He let her go and watched her. She was shocked but when she recovered she looked at him in confustion. He saw her confusetion and replyed "you look beautiful Kagome." And with that he headed out the house. Kagome stood there, takeing in everything that had just happened,when it finally registered in her head she walked out the door to the car. She opened the drivers side only to remember that Inuyasha was also to go with her. She looked around for him. "Inuyasha?" She called out. "You looking for me?" a deep voice came from behind her. She jumped and turned only to be greeted by a giggling hanyou. He got in the car, and so did she. He moved around uncomfortably until he chanted sumthing under his breath and with a few more twists and turns he became comfortable. Kagome looked over to him in question. "Its a demon spell used to make space." He answered her as if he had read her mind. "No i didnt read your mind, I can just tell by the look in your eyes." He said after looking at her in shock that he answered her unasked questions. They were quiet on there way to the mall until Inuyasha asked "What are we doing here agian?" Kagome giggleing thinking whether she should tell him that he will have to wait for her to try on cloths. So she just said "Shopping for a few clothes" Inuyasha nodded his understanding. When they found a spot in the parking lott Inuyasha got out of the car as did Kagome. He smelled the air and wrinkled his nose. Kagome saw this asked what was wronge. "The smell is so un fresh and musty. It reaks here." He said disgutingly. She shook her head at his complaining and just began walking to the mall entrance.

Once inside Inuyasha relaxed. It still didnt smell so nice but it did smell better then outside. Kagome dragged him into a store called Couture&Vouge. She rushed inside there and began scurring through the racks and pileing things on top of Inuyasha's arms. When she was satisfied with what she saw and had to try on, she went into the dressing room and had Inuyasha put the clothes down on the bench in the dressing room. She told him to sit down and wait for her to come out so he could tell her what he thought of it.

Kagome had been wanting to come here was soon as it opened which had been for 5 days so these were all new clothes in here.

Inuyasha sat down in a red plush chair and looked to his right and left, there were about 8 other guys sitting there, looking so bored. One of them asked Inuyasha "Girlfriend?" Inuyasha didnt know what that meant so he just nodded. The guy shook his head and then said "I feel sorry for you. Right now its just watching them change into clothes, then they'll be having you carry there purses around" Inuyasha didnt know what the man was talking about so he just nodded as if he understood.

Kagome tried on a few things and Inuyasha seemed to like them. So she decided to try all of them on.

Inuyasha thought this was fun, watching this beautiful girl change into batheing suits, lingere, dresses, shirts, skirts, pants. But after about 3 hours of it he began getting annoyed. "Kagome are you done yet?" He asked her. "Yeah let me just get my other clothes on." Kagome came out with nothing except 2 bathing suits. One was a gold one peice. The sides were cut off though, leaving only a peice connecting the top part to the bottom part on both the back and front. The other one was a two piece. It was brown and white. The top was white with a brown stripe across it, and the bottom was white with brown strings on both sides since the bottom had to be tied to be kept up. Inuyasha freaked out. "Is that it?" Kagome looked at him and nodded. "Bu...But what about the others that you tried on.?" He exclaimed. "I just need batheing suits for now." She said calmly. Inuyasha was ticked, she had just spent 3 hours in a changing room and is not going to even buy anything but batheing suits. Kagome was about to walk out the store with her new batheing suits when she relized Inuyasha wasnt with her. She turned and saw that he was still standing there gazing into space. She grabbed his arm and he jerked his head toward her. Her touch calmed him down and soothed him. She looked at him worridly but he just gave a her smile and they walked out of the store. Inuyasha heard barking and wanted to go to where it was coming from. Kagome showed him and he seemed to be hypnotized by the dogs. Kagome touched his shoulder to get his attention. But instead he looked up, with anxiousness in his eyes. "Kagome can we pet one?" He asked exitedly. "Yeah, sure" she agreed. Kagome went to go get one of workers to put them in a booth and give them the dog of there choice. Inuyasha looked like a child on christmas. He was so happy and was haveing fun. A hour past when Kagome told him that they had to leave. The mall was closing. He looked so sad when he had to give the dog back. So Kagome told him to go to the car and she would be there in a minute. Inuyasha did as he was told and thought. _What could she be doing. She already has cats so I dont think she would get a dog._ Kagome came to the car and got it. Inuyasha looked at her. She looked at him too. "What?" "What were you doing?" "I just needed to see somthing." "Oh ok." And with that she drove back to the house.

It was already 7 and she hadnt exercised yet, none the less she didnt go look for people who knew her step father, then again she didnt really care. She didnt like her step father, she never did.

Well Im gonna stop there...I started this at 7:54 and finished at 10:19! My back hurts!

Well Please reveiw! Hope you liked it!

Till next Chapter Toodles!

-Mel

Chapter 5-The tradgic tale of Kagome's Mother


End file.
